Healing a broken heart
by windxlove
Summary: After Arashi's death, Sorata is completely heartbroken until the new seventh Dragon of Heaven is sent from Arashi as replacement and a last message to her love... what will she do to heal Sorata's soul?
1. Episode one : the appearance

this story starts in a fictional situaition where Sorata is unable to take the damage instead of Arashi when she is with Yuzuriha, creating a kekkai... she told Sorata how she felt about him, then she died, and Sorata has realized that she was not the destined one for him after all... I took the name Rei Ayanami from Evangelion... obviously xD i realli like the name... please don¡¯t kill me if ur a fan¡¦ I don¡¯t wanna die yet!!! *crying* anywayz¡¦ enjoy¡¦ and please r/r¡¦ and sorashi fans¡¦ Im sorry!!! *Wails* but I have to kill off arashi or else sorata would b cheating on her¡¦

  
[[ episode one: the appearance   
  
Sorata Arisugawa whipped through the chilly air, ignoring Kamui Shirou and Seiichirou Aoki following behind him. Kamui had come to give Sorata moral support, but he was not being a big help. He kept staring at the tree where Kotori was buried, clearly wanting to go talk to her. 

"Sorata...? Do you mind if I...?" Kamui trailed off, looking guiltily at the silent senior in front of him. 

"Yeah, whatever," said Sorata, barely hearing him. He quickened his steps. The bouquet of flowers he was holding shivered dangerously as he suddenly stopped in front of a sword in front of a small grave. 

rashi..." He gently laid the white roses in front of Arashi's grave and collapsed in front of the sword. He whispered softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... I should have died instead... Why? Do you know why now? Can you tell me? If you aren't the one I'm going to die for... then who? Why would I choose to die for somone that's not you? You're the only one that I could ever love... Arashi..." 

Seiichirou walked to him. He hadn't heard anything that Sorata had said, but he had the general idea. He handed Sorata a handkerchief, but he pushed it away. He stared at the sword that had once been Arashi's. 

"Let's go, Sorata," Seiichirou said as he tried to lead him away. "Arashi will be watching... she wouldn't want you to be sad..." 

"She's in hell, isn't she?" Sorata said quietly as he got up. "Isn't that the fate of those who kill? She killed that Angel... (note: the correct translation for "harbinger" in the japanese manga is "angel")" Seiichirou didn't know how to reply, but fortunately he was spared the need. The sword started humming and vibrating madly, and when they turned around, they saw a figure of light forming in front of their eyes. 

Kamui rushed over to see what was going on. The figure slowly turned into the shape of a girl. When the light subsided, they saw a thin girl dressed in white robes, floating about a foot off the ground. She seemed to be translucent. They heard a light thud, and when they looked down, they saw the solid version of the girl under the image in the air. 

"What? What's going on? Why is she see-through?" Sorata asked wildly. 

"What? What are you talking about? She's solid!" Kamui said, staring at Sorata and pointing at the body on the ground. 

"But... Mr. Aoki!" He rounded on Seiichirou. "Can't you see the girl floating?" "Yes... I can..." Seiichirou said slowly. 

"But why can't Kamui see her?" Sorata and Seiichirou suddenly became quiet as the image spoke. Kamui looked at them bewilderedly. 

"I have a message... for Sorata Arisugawa... from Arashi Kishuu..." the girl spoke in a mystical voice. She reached for Sorata and touched the top of his head with both of her hands. He felt a certain warmth that felt like it didn't belong there - he had expected her hand to pass through his head. He looked at her, and saw her blue-gray eyes slowly turn dark brown and pointed. 

Arashi's eyes... 

"Sorata..." Arashi's voice came out from the girl's mouth as her eyes looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't cry... I want you to be happy, no matter what happens... you don't have to feel attached... I don't want you to come to this horrible world just because I'm here... Do what will make you happy again... Don't come to hell.. just because of me... I love you... Sorata... but we can't be together again... Please be happy..." Sorata's eyes filled with tears. He watched Arashi's brown eyes turn blue- gray again. The eyes seemed strangely blank and yet so sad as they stared back at Sorata. Suddenly, the girl's image plummeted. 

Sorata and Seiichirou watched, shocked, as the translucent image was absorbed into the body. The body of the girl slowly stood up and looked at the three of them, looking a little bit confused, but still containing the sad look that the image had looked at Sorata with. 

"Who are you?" asked Kamui, who had been staring at Sorata and Seiichirou staring into what appeared to be empty space to him. "I am... Rei Ayanami..." The girl said in the same voice. "I am the seventh Seal, the seventh Dragon of Heaven..." 

"Where do you come from?" Seiichirou asked. 

"I don't know..." she said. "I only know those things..." Sorata looked at her. Why was she here? And why had she been carrying a message from Arashi?


	2. Episode two : the meetings

Well... I had a lot of trouble with the first entry... *sigh* but ill b better now! I promise! Teehee here is the second chapter¡¦

O and someone asked me about the design motive of Rei Ayanami... um... shes not really anything much like Rei... actually the character I had in mind was Chii from Chobits (another Clamp xD)  
and I forgot the disclaimer... oops... Sorata and the other X characters belong to Clamp, not me (sheds tears) but Rei Ayanami (apart from her actual name) belongs to me! Me only! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Yes well, enjoy...

[[ episode two : the meetings ]]

¡°Yes, well, we should probably take her back to your house...¡± Seiichirou said finally, breaking the silence of three men staring dumbly at a girl, staring back just as confusedly.

¡°Okay,¡± Kamui said, leading the way, followed closely by Seiichirou. It was obvious just how puzzled Kamui was by the way he forgot to say goodbye to Kotori¡¯s tree.

Sorata was about to follow when he noticed Rei was not moving at all. He said, ¡°Come on, let¡¯s go!¡± but she did not move.

He was about to call her, but he found that he had some difficulties calling her by her first name. When he had met other girls, he had easily done away with the politeness and called them by their true names, but this girl made him nervous.

¡°Ayanami, let¡¯s go,¡± he said, but she still didn¡¯t walk. Kamui and Seiichirou had not noticed and were walking away. He seized her wrist and started walking her out of the cemetery. She finally started moving, and Sorata, embarrassed at his sudden move, let her hand fall and blushed slightly as he stared determinedly at anywhere but her.

¡°Hi!!! Kamui!!!! Mr. Aoki!!!!!!!! Sorata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡± A very happy Yuzuriha called as she opened the door to the house, Inuki on her shoulder. Then she noticed the new girl, walking slightly behind Sorata. ¡°Um... who¡¯s that?¡±

¡°She¡¯s Rei Ayanami,¡± Kamui said, walking in and helping himself to a cookie. (note: cookies!)

¡°Hi, Rei!¡± Yuzuriha bounced about, looking positively thrilled at meeting a new friend.

Rei did not say anything. Yuzuriha, somewhat taken aback by Rei¡¯s unenthusiastic reaction, asked, ¡°is she deaf?¡±

¡°No,¡± Seiichirou said as he patted Yuzuriha¡¯s head. ¡°She¡¯s just... er... not very cheerful.¡±

¡°Wow...¡± Yuzuriha said, surprised that anyone could be not cheerful.

¡°Anyway... Sorata, come with me. I think I better talk to her and see who she is...¡± Seiichirou took Rei¡¯s hand and went upstairs. Sorata followed, a bit bewildered. 

They entered Sorata and Kamui¡¯s bedroom. Sorata pulled two chairs onto the floor covered with books and magazines, and then crashed onto his bed. Seiichirou sat down and told Rei to sit. When she just stared at him blankly, he got up and gently bent her back onto the chair. 

¡°Now¡¦ did Arashi send you here?¡± Seiichirou asked. Sorata¡¯s head snapped up immediately.

¡°I don¡¯t know,¡± Rei replied. ¡°I don¡¯t remember.¡± Seiichirou sighed.

¡°Well¡¦ she must have, because you¡¯re carrying a message from her¡¦¡± he looked thoughtful. ¡°Well, I guess we should try to find out what kind of power she has¡¦¡±

¡°How?¡± Sorata asked, confused.

¡°Well, Subaru can help us¡¦ There¡¯s an elemental spell in the Sumeragi household that distinguishes a person¡¯s magical power¡¦¡± Seiichirou touched Rei¡¯s forehead with his thumb and index finger. ¡°But first, I think we¡¯d better eliminate this possibility.¡±

A light swish of wind escaped from Seiichirou¡¯s hand and circled Rei¡¯s forehead like a halo that had slipped down. Sorata stared as a symbol of a cross with wings appeared on her skin. 

¡°She¡¯s a Healer¡¦?¡±

¡°What??¡± Sorata looked at Seiichirou, who was looking very startled.

¡°That was a spell to distinguish the members of my race,¡± Seiichirou said, almost to himself. ¡°Only the ones in our race can use this spell. When it is used on another one from my race, our symbol of a cross with wings will appear.¡±

¡°But she¡¯s a Healer? I thought your race were Wind-users.¡±

¡°The men in our race are Wind-users,¡± Seiichirou said. ¡°The women are Healers. The men and the women work together, but men have absolutely no healing magic, and women have no attacking magic.¡± Sorata blinked, trying to process all this information at once.

¡°And there is another thing about the Winged Cross race,¡± Seiichirou said. ¡°Most people¡¯s spirits go to heaven or hell and stay there once the body has died. However, our race¡¯s spirits are reborn once for a different body, even though they have no memory of their past lives.¡±

¡°Into another member of your race, right?¡±

¡°Yes,¡± Seiichirou said. ¡°Arashi must have realized there is no healing magic in the Seals or the Angels. She resurrected a Winged Cross spirit to fight with us. But I wonder why she chose to resurrect a spirit instead of creating a newborn spirit¡¦¡±

¡°How can you tell she was resurrected?¡±  
¡±Rei¡¯s spirit entered the body not at birth, but at another convenient time in life¡¦¡± Seiichirou answered. ¡°Only resurrected spirits can do this.¡±

¡°So¡¦¡± Sorata sorted all this out in his head. ¡°Rei is a reborn Healer?¡±

¡°Yes,¡± Seiichirou looked thoughtful. ¡°But I wonder who she was in her past life¡¦¡±  
Yuzuriha with Inuki and Kamui walked in just then. ¡°So what¡¯s the verdict?¡± Yuzuriha asked, while Kamui simply stared at Rei. Seiichirou told them about Rei¡¯s identity. Kamui looked slightly disturbed and confused, but Yuzuriha said, ¡°So she¡¯s staying with us?¡±

¡°Yes,¡± Seiichirou said. ¡°I guess she can use¡¦¡±

They all fell silent as they realized that Rei would really be replacing Arashi in that house, using her room and her things. However, Yuzuriha perked up fast enough and said, ¡°Okay! Come on, Rei, I¡¯ll show you your new room!¡± 

Inuki, who had placed himself on Rei¡¯s head, barked joyfully as Rei reached for him. They all watched in surprise as Rei lowered Inuki from her head and petted him. Could this be an actual normal reaction??


	3. Episode three : the protection

Yup... as some people may have noticed, I am absolutely and positively in love with SORATA ARISUGAWA!!! KYAAAAAAA!!!! *coughs to restore image* *realizes that I DON¡¯T have an image* sob sob... anyway... since I love sorata, this means I hate arashi... even though I think I¡¯d think theyr cute if I didn¡¯t love sorata so much... but since I do I killed off arashi! Buhwahwahwa~! *Ducks to avoid flying vegetables* well obviously its not the only reason, but that¡¯s one of the reasons y I would write a romance fanfic about sorata WITHOUT arashi...

Anything else? O yes... I don¡¯t own any character and place in the book except Ayanami Rei... (have I been going by Rei Ayanami or Ayanami Rei? Does it matter??)

Enjoy...

[[ chapter three : the protection ]]

¡°SORATA!!!!!!!!!!!!¡±

¡°WHAT?!?!?!?!?! IT¡¯S FIVE IN THE MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡±

¡°PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡± Sorata distinctly heard Yuzuriha¡¯s voice slice coldly through the warm, sleepy air of his room. He yawned and then walked downstairs, cursing just loudly enough (so nobody would wake up) about what idiot calls a growing boy at five a.m. However, when he got to the kitchen, he kind of felt bad about that last part. Yuzuriha, who barely came up to his chest, had been up since 4 and was not appreciative of the ¡°growing boy¡± still growing.

A bit apologetic, Sorata grabbed the phone from the counter.

¡°What?¡± Sorata said irritably into the phone.

¡°Sorry to wake you up so early,¡± Seiichirou¡¯s voice spoke from the other end. Sorata realized that he couldn¡¯t curse off someone more than 10 years older than him and immediately sank into a deep fantasy about Japan without the classic ¡°be polite to your elders¡±.

¡°Sorata? I¡¯ve been thinking. About Rei.¡± Sorata snapped up immediately, pausing at the part of the fantasy where Seiichirou was tied to a long pole with logs strawn around the base and Sorata holding a flaming torch performing some kind of ritual Indian execution dance around the pole. Or was it a witch hunt dance?

¡°Rei¡¯s clearly been sent from Arashi. She¡¯s probably been sent TO you. And since she¡¯s a healer, she doesn¡¯t have anything to attack with if a Dragon of Earth decides to attack her...¡± 

Sorata considered this. Ayanami had been sent to HIM? He couldn¡¯t even look this girl in the face. Why couldn¡¯t he look at her, anyway? It wasn¡¯t like she said something menacing to him. It wasn¡¯t even like she said ANYTHING at all...

¡°You should protect her,¡± Seiichirou said. ¡°You need to accompany her pretty much everywhere... Oh, I¡¯ve got to go. My deadline is in twenty minutes, and I haven¡¯t even started this article. Remember what I said, Sorata!¡±

Sorata stared at the phone in his hand. Follow around a girl that he couldn¡¯t even talk to??

¡°So what was with the war dance around the table?¡± Yuzuriha said anxiously, who had found a small book of psychiatrists¡¯ phone numbers and was dialing frantically.

¡°Good morning!¡± Kamui said as he walked down the stairs. He went into the kitchen to witness (yet another classic) Sorata-Yuzuriha breakfast cooking. Sorata had cooked well with Arashi, and Yuzuriha did all right with Kamui. However, Sorata and Yuzuriha were NOT a good combo. There were fried eggs plastered to the ceiling, and the centers were runny and dripping on Kamui¡¯s head. Inuki was trying to lick the ketchup off the walls, and bacon (and grease) splattered the floors. (note: I doubt this could ever happen, but I like to c manga characters being not perfect at SOMETHING)

¡°Sorata, maybe I should cook...?¡± Kamui took the spatula from him and got to work. Sorata looked around for something to do, and looked up just as a dark shadow descended the stairs. Ayanami Rei was coming down... in Arashi¡¯s school uniform.

¡°Yuzuriha?¡± Sorata called, trying to keep his voice even. ¡°Why is Ayanami wearing Arashi¡¯s uniform?¡±

¡°Good morning, Rei!!!¡± shouted Yuzuriha, who had heard her footsteps. (note: you¡¯d think she¡¯d glide down, but noooo... she WALKS! And she TALKS! –eventually-) ¡°Well, she needs to go to school, doesn¡¯t she?¡± Inuki barked, broke the web of ketchup forming on his snow-white fur, jumped and landed on Rei¡¯s head. Rei actually kind of giggled a tiny bit as she petted the small spirit dog.

¡°Good morning,¡± Sorata said. He figured he should TRY to talk to her, even if she was completely blank. To his great surprise, she replied, ¡°good morning.¡± She sat down at the table, still holding Inuki. Sorata sat down across her. He stared at her clothes. Arashi had worn them... Would she want someone else to wear them? 

Sorata snapped out of it when the smell of burnt eggs reached his nose. He looked up to see Kamui and Yuzuriha carrying a plate of eggs that seemed to have been chipped off the ceiling. Sorata looked into the kitchen, and indeed, there was a long ladder fitted into the center of the room.

¡°Um... I have no appetite. Thanks,¡± Sorata rushed upstairs and grabbed his backpack. Did he have a test today? He considered this. WHO CARES?? He was about to run back down when he stopped in his tracks, looked at Ayanami, and went into the girls¡¯ room. He quickly spotted Arashi¡¯s backpack, threw a few notebooks and pens into it, then closed it. He went back down and handed Ayanami the backpack.

¡°Here you go,¡± Sorata said. ¡°Let¡¯s go now. I don¡¯t think you want to eat these...¡±  
¡±HEY!!!¡± Yuzuriha yelled, seemingly offended. Kamui came out with her and saw Rei smiling slightly at Sorata and Yuzuriha arguing. He stared at her, looking reminiscent.

Rei, who had been looking at Kamui, suddenly swept toward him. She stopped in front of him and touched his left temple. Kamui stared at her.

¡°Do I remind you of Kotori Monou...?¡± She said, and everybody stared. Kamui blinked stuttered, ¡°How do you...¡±

She continued without answering. ¡°You¡¯ll see her again... Don¡¯t be sad. She¡¯s watching you from heaven... Destiny will bring you together after life. Have hope and be happy...¡±

Kamui looked at her and smiled slightly. ¡°Thanks, Rei...¡±

She smiled back and walked away. Sorata hurried after her, looking confused. Kamui just smiled after her, and Yuzuriha stared at Rei.

Sorata and Rei entered Clamp Academy. The recognization system at the gate let Sorata through, and after Sorata explained that she was a new student, let Rei come in too. They walked to the senior building, and here Sorata wondered what to do with Ayanami.

¡°What do you want to do, then?¡± Sorata asked her, and immediately regretted it. She stared at him just as blankly as the day before.

¡°Well, then... I guess you¡¯ll come to my class...¡± Sorata took her three floors up. They walked through the marble corridor and entered the bright wooden door. Sorata approached the young woman sitting at her desk.

¡°Teacher?¡± the teacher looked up. ¡°There¡¯s a new student... Her name is Ayanami Rei. She¡¯s... um... my cousin¡¯s sister¡¯s friend...¡±

¡°Oh, that¡¯s nice!¡± she said. She approached Ayanami. ¡°Hello! My name is Keiko Akamatsu. You can sit right there next to Sorata then...¡± she sat her down. Sorata sat down next to her. The classroom door opened, and three boys walked in, chattering. They stopped at the sight of Rei.

¡°Hey, Sorata,¡± said the tallest one. His name was Tori Kaneyama. ¡°Who¡¯s the girl?¡±

¡°...She¡¯s my cousin¡¯s... friend¡¯s... sister?¡± Sorata said. The teacher yelled from her desk, ¡°I thought she was your cousin¡¯s sister¡¯s friend!¡±

¡°Your girlfriend, then?¡± Tori said, smirking.

¡°No,¡± Sorata said flatly. ¡°she¡¯s just my cousin¡¯s...¡±

¡°Yeah, yeah,¡± Tori said. ¡°Listen, Sora, can you set me up with her then? She¡¯s one hell of a beauty.¡± 

¡°Um...¡± Sorata had absolutely no intention of letting Tori go out with the girl he was supposed to ¡°protect¡±. Tori was his friend, but he could be trouble sometimes. ¡°No... Well, I don¡¯t...¡°

¡°Well, if she¡¯s not your girlfriend, why not?¡± Tori persisted. Sorata was spared answering by the teacher getting up and starting class. Sorata opened his book and pretended to be immersed in the lesson.

¡°Hey! Arisugawa! The teacher wants you!¡± a girl called to Sorata as he was about to leave the room. School was finally over for the day, and Sorata had been about to hurry home and get some sleep.

¡°All right!¡± Sorata walked out of the classroom, Rei behind him. ¡°Ayanami, can you wait out here?¡± She stared at him blankly (what else is new?) Sorata took that as a ¡°yes¡± and walked to the office. 

It turned out that he had failed his last math test. Rolling his eyes at having to study math when he was fighting for the Earth, he walked out to see Tori talking to Rei in front of the classroom. He hurried toward them.

¡°Hey, Ayanami, you want to go to the dance with me?¡± Tori was saying, his face very close to hers and his hand next to her head on the wall. She stared at him blankly. (*sigh* when should I make her more interesting...) ¡°Come on... It¡¯ll be fun! And you¡¯ll make new friends... and you can come to my house after that...¡±

Sorata rushed toward Rei at this. He seized her wrist and pulled her out of Tori¡¯s reach. ¡°I told you not to hit on her!¡±

¡°What! I was just trying to make friends with her!¡± Tori said in an innocent voice. Sorata seized the front of Tori¡¯s shirt and pulled him upwards.

¡°Ahhh! What are you doing??!?!?!?!¡± Tori struggled to get off.

¡°If I ever catch you doing this again... I¡¯m going to kill you!¡± Sorata dropped him. Tori crumpled onto the floor. When Tori managed to get back up, Sorata punched him straight in the face. Tori was knocked to the floor. Sorata stood there seething at him, and when Tori didn¡¯t get up, he left him there.

¡°Let¡¯s go, Ayanami!¡± he stormed off, still gripping her wrist.

¡°Not your girlfriend, huh?¡± Sorata heard Tori saying as he walked out of the school.


	4. Episode four : the secret

well, in any case, the fourth chapter. im using a different word processor to c if it takes care of those annoying symbols... and if not... ill find SOME way. the font is... just too weird... but whatever. 

so... fourth chapter of a failure first fic, but I realli want to finish this one (SORATA!!!!!!!) and work on the other fic a bit slower. so...   


Disclaimer: I dont own any character in here except Ayanami Rei's personality.   


[[ episode four : the secret ]]   


Sorata kicked the pillow off his bed. What had he just DONE? Why could't he just let Tori go out with Rei, anyway? He thought he did know the answer, but he kept that pushed way back as he tried to find a less guilt-filled solution. 

All of a sudden, the phone started ringing. Sorata jumped off the bed, nearly broke his ankle, and ran for it. He answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Oh, Sorata? Rei's already on the phone." Karen's girlish voice spoke. 

"Rei?" Sorata was startled by this. Since when did Rei start answering phones?? 

"Anyway, this isn't the time for this! Seiichirou just set up a kekkai by Rainbow Bridge!" 

Sorata was quickly flooded with memories of Arashi when the place of her death was mentioned. "Sorata?" Karen called, and he snapped out of it. 

"I'll be there," Sorata hung up just after he heard Karen shout, "Bring Rei!" 

Sorata rushed downstairs. Rei was sitting on the couch with the phone in her hand. Sorata grabbed the phone out of her hand and slammed it back into the hook. 

"Let's go, Ayanami!" Rei got up and ran to the door with Sorata. They ran all the way through Tokyo, passing by startled faces. Sorata was running as fast as he could, but he still couldn't quite catch up to Rei, who seemed to be racing in the air and not on the ground. Then he felt the kekkai disappear. Without thinking, he picked up speed. When Rei couldn't follow, he picked her up. he pretty much carried her as he ran to the battle.   


When they arrived, they saw Kamui lying on the ground. The Dark Kamui (note: I think I'll just go by Fuuma...) was holding the Sword directly at Kamui's heart. 

"NO!!!!!!!" Sorata sent a jolt of electricity at Fuuma. He blocked it with his sword and left Kamui free to get away. 

"Kamui, come here," Sorata heard Rei say. He quickly picked up Kamui (note: a lot of picking up going on today - -;;) and put him in front of Rei. 

"You can take care of him, right?" asked Sorata. Rei nodded. Sorata looked back at Fuuma, but he had disappeared during the short interruption. He kneeled next to Rei by Kamui, who was bleeding severely. Rei's hand was on his head, and a pale green light was shining from it. 

"Sorata? Rei? Are you there?" They heard Karen's voice. 

"Ayanami, stay here. Call me if you see anything strange, okay?" Sorata left Rei and rushed to Karen. She was holding Yuzuriha and Seiichirou's hand, who were also bleeding. There was another body next to them, who Sorata recognized as Yuuto Kigai. 

"He's dead already," Karen said, looking at Yuuto. "I think Yuzuriha's also..." 

Yuzuriha stirred slightly. Her eyes opened just barely. Seiichirou smiled painfully at her. 

"I'm sorry, Sorata," Yuzuriha said when she saw him. Inuki was at her side, licking her wounds. 

"Rei can heal you," Sorata said desperately. "Hang on just for a little while..." 

"I'm sorry, Sorata..." Yuzuriha closed her eyes. 

"Yuzuriha! Hey, YUZURIHA!" Sorata shook her lifeless body. Karen's eyes were closed in a prayer. 

"Sorata, come closer, please," Sorata walked to Seiichirou. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, but he was still conscious. 

"I'm going to tell you a secret that has been protected by the wind-users for years." Seiichirou whispered. He was clearly having problems speaking. 

"The dead have one wish that comes true in the living world." Sorata stared. "It can be anything, and it will come true. Normal people won't notice any difference no matter how dramatic the change was." 

"So was Ayanami Arashi's wish?" 

"I think so. The thing is, heaven and hell are all connected. No one stays anywhere for an eternity. Arashi told you that you would not see her again, but you two could. Arashi must have had some reason to not want to meet you again." 

Sorata's eyes widened. What had he done to make Arashi hate him? 

Seiichirou smiled weakly. "And now it seems that it is my time to go." 

Sorata felt another wave of desperation coming on. "Wait for Ayanami!" 

"No, there is no time," Seiichirou sighed. "I'll be gone before Rei can heal Kamui, and that's more important." Sorata gave up, then remembered something. 

"...What will be your wish?" Sorata asked. 

Seiichirou smiled, this time genuinely. "I'll ask for my wife and daughter to be safe and happy for the rest of their lives..." He gave a small shiver, then closed his eyes. 

"Is he...?" Karen started, but couldn't finish the sentence. She had been watching them from afar. 

Sorata nodded, unable to speak. He left her praying to get back to Rei. Kamui had been fully healed, and Rei was standing behind him. But Kamui seemed to be using his attacking powers to stop something. Sorata rushed over, and saw that they were being attacked by Kusanagi Shiyu. (Note: Shiyu Kusanagi?? whatevers~)   
  


end of another chapter then. too bad I had to kill off Seiichirou *sigh* I do like him. but at least Sorata's still alive. *giggle* yes... whatever. 

R&R! flames are still welcome?? (did I ever actually say that they were? whatever. they are.)   
  
  
  



End file.
